la fiesta de sake
by irupe
Summary: el primer capitulo de mi historia shunsui x nanao, espero que les gusteesta historia de la pareja mas perfecta de bleach XD en la cuallo importante va a ser su casamiento
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como todos. Shunsui se disponía a descansar sobre el tejado de la 8º división, el amaba estos momentos de tranquilidad, alejados de toda la incomodidad producida por el trabajo como Capitán. El día era único, el sol daba una sensación calida, la brisa era suave, se podría decir un día especial para dormir un rato…

-taichou! – se escucho una voz femenina que se acercaba a el- ¿le parece bien estar ahí tirado, mientras yo hago todo el trabajo aquí en la división?

El capitán de la 8º división, no se inmuto por las palabras de su teniente, simplemente sonrió como suele hacerlo y suspiro profundamente…

-ne nanao-chan… ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo? Es un día maravilloso como para estropearlo con trabajo de la división… -

La chica de lentes, que una delgada figura que siempre tuvo que lidiar con los caprichos de su capitán, no era una persona a la cual le gustaba fallar a su trabajo.

-capitán…. –

-dime? –

-sabes muy bien que el capitán Yamamoto quiere que hagamos un resumen de todas las actividades hechas en la semana, y lo quiere PARA HOY!! – la típica vena en la frente se poso sobre el rostro de nanao, quien se estaba deteniendo a si misma de echar de una solo patada a su capitán.

-vamos! Vamos! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan precipitada? Si sigues preocupándote así, tu hermoso rostro va a arruinarse – sonríe para ella.

El rostro de la chica, tuvo una leve entonación de color rojo en las mejillas, pero aun así estaba molesta con el, casada… exhausta… siempre el mismo dilema y el mismo problema

-¡¿es que no te preocupa tu trabajo?! –

-que remedio… -se levanta a su debido tiempo, y tras acomodarse su ropa se encamina junto con su teniente a una de las habitaciones de la división.

Pero en ese momento, aparece una rubia que venia a toda velocidad hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Kyoraku!!! –Dice la chica con una enorme sonrisa- ¿adivina que noticia tengo?

-mmm… no lo sé… ¿Qué es Rangiku-san? –

-solo la mejor noticia de todas… ¡hoy es la fiesta anual del sake! –dice Matsumoto totalmente emocionada.

-¿enserio? ¿Ya es la fecha? -

-si, así mismo… -

Nanao, se sentía algo separada de la conversación, ella jamás tuvo algún interés en esas fiestas, pero sabía que su capitán amaba las fiestas y una como esa no se la perdería.

-pues que esperamos ¡vamos ya! –en la mente de kyoraku solamente se pasaba la idea de escapar de sus obligaciones e ir a la fiesta.

-capitán… recuerde que me prometió quedarse conmigo, a terminar el trabajo – un odio profundo a Matsumoto surgió en ese momento, sabía que su capitán no iba a escucharla, pero si Rangiku no hubiera aparecido en ese momento, ya estarían haciendo el trabajo.

-ohh… vamos mujer… solo es una vez al año… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a divertirte un poco? –dice el capitán irresponsable.

-si Nanao! Va a ser divertido, como la fiesta de este año se celebra en la división 11, ¡van a estar todos! –Matsumoto guiña un ojo a la teniente de la 8º división, intentando convencerla.

-no te preocupes Nanao-chan… necesitas descansar del trabajo, además… el único al que el viejo echara la bronca es a mi, y estoy seguro de que también estará ahí -

-no… -dijo firme Ise Nanao- me desagradan esa clase de fiestas… si quieres puedes ir, de todas formas nunca me escuchas… no puedo permitir que la división caiga en pena frente a todos solo porque su capitán es un vago irresponsable, así que me iré a terminar el trabajo –Nanao acomoda sus lentes y da media vuelta para partir hacia la división, Shunsui y Matsumoto quedan en silencio, pero luego de unos instantes se encaminan a la fiesta.

Nanao estaba sentada frente al escritorio, pero no se concentraba en el trabajo solo miraba la ventana, esperando ver la figura de su capitán volviendo de aquella fiesta… pero claro… no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente como era su costumbre.

-mierda, iré por el… -se acomoda sus lentes nuevamente y se va hacía la fiesta, no iba a buscarlo, solamente quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella quería pensar.

Pero al acercarse a la fiesta… decide no entrar, y mira a su alrededor, encuentra un árbol, estaba segura de que verlo de lejos era la mejor manera de poder verlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sube sobre aquel árbol… y mira a su capitán quien parecía estar muy feliz, claro… como no estarlo si eso era lo que mas le gustaba.

-ni siquiera… se preocupó por mi… -dijo Nanao con una profunda tristeza.


	2. capitulo 2

-¿Qué hago aquí? –Se preguntaba Nanao mientras miraba a su capitán disfrutando aquella fiesta- debería estar terminando el trabajo… -cuando ella se dispone a marcharse hacia la división 8, alguien apoya una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡¿Quién es?! –Nanao asustada, gira su cabeza rápidamente para ver quien esta junto a ella.

-tran… quila…. Tran… quila… -Nanao se siente aliviada al ver que era Matsumoto Rangiku, pero ¿Qué era ese olor? Dios! Estaba apestando a Sake!!

-¿Qué… haces aquí Matsumoto? –Nanao cubría su nariz con sus manos para poder respirar sin sentir el olor que desprendía Matsumoto.

-¿no era que no ibas a venir… aquí? –dice matsumoto mientras intenta mantenerse en pie.

-no…no… yo… solo pasaba por aquí… -intenta defenderse Nanao.

-y… ¿por que te pasabas por aquí? ¿No tenias que hacer un trabajo muy importante? –

-bueno yo…. – mierda, la tenia atrapada, pede que estuviera ebria pero… no lo aparentaba tanto.

-se que vienes por el… vamos entra, entra!- Matsumoto de pequeños empujoncitos a Nanao para que entrara a la fiesta – entra con el! Con el… con el… con el… -en ese momento Rangiku cae desmayada sobre Ise Nanao.

Nanao la sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas, de verdad pesaba esta mujer, para colmo no había presencia de otra persona que pudiera ayudarla a cargar con ella. Solo quedaba una opción… llevársela a su capitán que, para peor, se encontraba dentro de la fiesta junto con los demás capitanes.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la fiesta Shunsui, el capitán de la 8º división, se encontraba conversando son su buen compadre Ukitake-taichou.

-¿como la estas pasando? –le pregunta Ukitake a Kyoraku mientras le da una palmadita en la espalda.

-bien, bien… esto esta mas divertido que años anteriores –aunque el no prestaba atención a su feliz amigo, simplemente miraba indiferente todo a su alrededor, estaba esperando que su teniente vaya a regañarlo como de costumbre, pero no se presento como el esperaba.

-hey shunsui, los únicos cuerdo de aquí somos tu y yo, esto es raro… tu siempre tomas hasta no dar mas. Es que acaso te estas cuidando, ¿o estas esperando a que llegue Nanao? – Ukitake, como buen compadre, conoce perfectamente a Shunsui y sabe que lo mas acertado sería que el estuviese esperando a Nanao.

-si, la verdad estaba esperando a que Nanao-chan se presentara en la fiesta, no me importa lo que me venga a decir, intentaría cualquier pretexto para que se quedara conmigo esta noche-

-¿No le habrás dicho algo que la lastimara o si? Pregunto porque me parece extraño que no haya venido –

-c-claro que no! –intentaba recordar sus palabras cuando hablo por ultima vez con ella, ¿podría ser que sus palabras la hicieron enfadar mas de la cuenta?

Shunsui miraba para todos lados buscando señal de su teniente, miró en donde se encontraba Yoruichi y Soi Fong que estaban cantando canciones que… en realidad no se entendía nada. Observó en donde se encontraba Yachiru y Zaraki, ellos estaban tomando sake tranquilamente, como si eso fuera agua de todos los días.

También miró a "el niño prodigio" y se dio cuenta de que su –siempre borracha- fuku no estaba.

Pero no había señales de su teniente por ningún lado, Kyoraku decidió levantarse de su silla y buscarla el mismo.

Se retira de la fiesta momentáneamente, y se acerca a un árbol enorme, pero no encuentra señales de su fukutaichou, hasta que, difícilmente divisa un bulto en la oscuridad.

Cuando lo ve bien, no puede creerlo, era su teniente cargando un muerto, ¡no! No era un muerto… sino que

Era…

-¿¡matsumoto!? –abre bien grande sus ojos para ver si estaba viendo bien o su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Nanao-chan, al ver el susto que se dio su capitán al verla cargando con el cuerpo de Matsumoto, queda congelada en su lugar, no sabía como esconder su ruborizado rostro.

Ambos en silencio y mirándose fijamente, sin decir nada… hasta que Shunsui respira profundo y decide hablar…

-creo que eh bebido suficiente... –coloca su mano sobre su frente- debería volver a dentro y calmarme.

Continuara…


End file.
